


A Special Treat

by keerawa



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilithyia's looking to treat herself.  She's found just the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olorime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olorime/gifts).



Ilithyia examined the barbarian who had so humiliated her husband. Her nostrils flared at the strong smell of sweat. She stepped behind him and trailed her fingers from the back of his neck down his shoulder, watching the muscles bunch in reaction to her touch.

“I have a wife,” Spartacus grated out.

“That’s right,” Ilithyia agreed. “If you want to find her, you’ll need a more powerful ally than that _lanista_ of yours. I’m very generous with … cooperative slaves. Are you cooperative, Spartacus?”

Jaw clenched, he nodded his head.

A dangerous treat, to be certain. That was her favorite kind.


End file.
